


Come Around

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Shadowhunter Raphael Santiago, Shadowhunter Simon Lewis, Training, Warlock Jace Herondale, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace wonders if there's more to the frequent requests for him at the New York Institute than meets the eye, and decides to test a theory...
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunter Bingo Square: Shadowhunter!Raphael

At this point, Jace’s trips to the New York Institute are numerous enough that the guards don’t bother to stop him at the door anymore. Instead, they allow him immediate (and unchaperoned) entry to go seek out Raphael Santiago, the current Head of the Institute.

Jace finds Raphael after a bit of asking around, but he isn’t alone. Raphael and Simon Lewis are both in the training room, shirts off, sweatpants riding low on their hips, and feet bare. Despite the fact that they’re both in the middle of an active bout, with Simon falling low to try and pull Raphael’s feet out from under him but Raphael managing an impressive leap _over_ Simon’s rolling body to avoid him, they don’t look like they’ve been at it for too long. Neither one is out of breath, and the beginnings of a proper sheen of sweat are only starting to form on their exposed, rune-covered skin.

Not that the teasing sight isn’t just as enticing to Jace as a full show would’ve been.

Jace clears his throat loudly to announce his presence in the doorway. “As much as I hate to be the one to stop all of this-” Jace says, motioning between the two of them vaguely. “I do believe I was called here for an appointment. Though if you’d like to pay me to watch the two of you fight instead, I’d be more than happy to oblige. I could even referee”

Raphael’s the first to break away and slip his shirt back on, followed quickly by Simon. While they do that, Jace makes it a point to take off his leather jacket revealing only a tank top underneath. That action seems to throw both of the Shadowhunters off, though they hide it well - not well enough for Jace to not catch, however.

“Follow me,” Raphael says, and the words sound a bit forced. Jace follows dutifully behind, holding back on a million things he wants to say about this whole situation, his mind reeling with possibilities.

Once they’re in the Ops room Jace catches Simon, the younger Shadowhunter, staring at him… just like Simon has the last four times Jace stopped by the Institute for these suspiciously frequent ‘consultations’.

“Like what you see?” Jace asks with a wink. He tells himself that if it wasn’t for the fee he charges just to show up, he wouldn’t be standing inside the New York Institute for what has to be the sixth, possibly seventh, time that month. But if he’s being honest, he likes the attention and is more than a little curious to see how far he can push it.

Which is why this time Jace decides to strut around in a tank top, properly showing off the intricate design of wings marked across his shoulder blades and down his arms.

“No. I mean, yes, but I wasn’t… uh, nice tattoo,” Simon manages, earning him an eye-roll from Raphael who stands a little ways off from the two of them.

“It isn’t a tattoo, it’s my warlock mark,” Jace clarifies.

“Your warlock mark is a tattoo?” Simon asks, brows furrowing to form a crease in the middle of his forehead that Jace finds endearing. He does his best to ignore that discovery.

“No,” Jace says, with the sort of smirk that gives away how much he was counting on Simon’s exact reaction to allow him the dramatic flourish of the proper warlock mark reveal he planned all along. “ _This_ is my warlock mark.”

Most warlocks hid their marks, masking them from even their closest companions almost all of the time. In fact, most warlocks kept them glamoured so often they almost forgot they were there at all, as keeping them a secret becomes more natural than wearing them openly.

Jace makes it a point to not be like most warlocks.

In fact, he doesn’t even spare a glance to see if anyone else is around to see them before pulling the tank top off over his head and allowing the black wing markings to peel away from his skin, unfolding and shifting into a broad expanse of golden wings.

Jace notes with a certain smugness that even Raphael’s eyes widen a little at the display. Simon, on the other hand, is full-on gaping.

“Please put your shirt back on, Mr. Herondale,” Raphael finally recovers.

“I didn’t see any ‘No shoes, no shirt, no service’ signs on the front door,” Jace points out. “In fact, I was treated to the sight of you shirtless in the training room when I arrived. It only seems polite to return the favor.” Of course, Jace _knows_ he should put his shirt back on in the middle of the main operations room, but his line between what’s acceptable and what’s not is dangerously thin when he’s flirting, and now he’s _definitely_ flirting.

“This isn’t the training room,” Raphael counters, but with a twitch of a smile. “But Simon could show you there if you’re so determined to keep it off?”

Now Jace is certain that he isn’t the only one flirting. In fact, playing back through the last few visits with Raphael and Simon in his head, he’s suddenly very aware that each one was a deliberate set-up to get the three of them in the same room together. His original guess of Shadowhunters trying to inconvenience him couldn’t have been more wrong, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

“Up for a spar, Simon? Winner pays for drinks?” Jace is confident enough in his read on the situation to risk adding, “For the three of us?”

Simon spares a quick consulting glance at Raphael before turning back to Jace and nodding eagerly. “You’re on.”

Half an hour later, when Jace wins the bout with a tap to Simon’s nose accompanied by a smug, “Boop boop” that draws a burst of laughter from where Raphael stands along the wall, Jace is very, very glad he didn’t make that excuse to not show up today.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
